User talk:HalliwellManorAkaDsc385
Welcome aboard HalliwellManorAkaDsc385! We're glad you wish to help develop Gagapedia, and hope you enjoy participating in its community as much as we do. As a new contributor however, you may feel a little overwhelmed by the sheer size and scope of this project... but don't worry, it will become easier and clearer as you go, and if you have any problems, there will always be other Gagapedians happy to help. Good luck and have fun! Tip: Sign your name on talk pages by adding four tildes (~~~~) after your question; this will automatically produce your username and the time, aiding the flow of discussion. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything :) ! -- MiKael (Talk) 14:35, June 8, 2010 Perfect (song) Perfect is a demo that was offered to Gaga, so in other words, she does not sing it. hEyyy XxMjF 12:51, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Unnamed Song We already have pages for the titles the song might be. :) hEyyy XxMjF 04:32, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Dance in the Dark/Monster/4th Single i've been hearing Monster on the radio a lot in the past week, about twice a day. GaGa tweeted about the song about a week ago saying Monster is on the radio, this is for you and she included an @ for one of her fans. Do you think this means Monster will be the 4th single......there have been rumors that Alejandro is the final single from the Fame Monster & then on Francis Lawrence,s Wikipedia is says he is directing Dance in the Dark. There was also rumors about GaGa releasing Dance in the Dark as the 4th single on august 31st - 13th anniversary of Princess Diana's death. we all know the song contains lyrics about famous women who died young including Diana's name. Have you heard or read anything confirming or denying any of this...someone also said Monster & Dance in the Dark will be combined in another long video blending the two songs. --HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 18:12, July 12, 2010 (UTC) 4th Single (Reprised) Remember that no matter how correct/incorrect GagaDaily may be, it is still a fan site. Not often, but sometimes the news they report is incorrect. Same goes for Wikipedia. It is open for anyone to edit, and often cannot be trusted. It was reported that So Happy I Could Die would be the next single after Telephone, but obviously, was proved wrong. Regarding radio stations, they don't necessarily play only singles. Second Time Around was played on the radio, and that song was never even officially released. Any talk of a 4th single is not set in stone. I wouldn't believe it, until I heard it from Lady Gaga, or her record label. hEyyy XxMjF 20:59, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism We are currently working on reverting all the spammed pages, and tracking down these users. hEyyy XxMjF 20:10, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Please stop making pages, telling people to watch the music video for Bad Romance. This is something you can do through your own means. You can tell people to on your User page, talk page, blog, etc. You can also advertise through twitter, blogs, etc. hEyyy XxMjF 21:06, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Freezer Burn/Third Album Yes, I heard Freezer Burn a long time ago. I don't understand what you're trying to get at, but if you're wondering if the page should say "Kalenna (feat. Lady Gaga)", just because someone plays the back-up vocals, doesn't mean they're featured on the track. If that were the case, Teeth should be credited as "Lady Gaga (feat. Teyonie & Stacy Dulan)". Fernando Garibay responded to the the time "potential collaboration" prior to April 2010, not July 15th. hEyyy XxMjF 02:08, August 10, 2010 (UTC) 3rd Album Song List Someone who works for Interscope said the list was fake, and just created for the purpose of trying to gain attention. However, whether or not they said this, to try and keep things a secret, is unknown. Point is, we don't want to report on unconfirmed information that's going to cause a stir and raise controversy. hEyyy XxMjF 16:57, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Personally, I don't think that document is real. Artists often send out hints and quotes here and there, but if you realize, die-hard fans like the one who potentially made up that document could have simply taken these phrases and made a list. If there's a new title that appears, and Gaga makes a connection to it sometime down the road, then I might believe it. hEyyy XxMjF 22:38, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Lick It (song) Further information regarding the song may be viewed here. hEyyy XxMjF 19:32, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Gaga VS GaGa For a quick response, check out the Gagapedia homepage, and we have a scan of her autograph there. hEyyy XxMjF 17:21, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Google "Lady GaGa autograph" on image search. She signed with a heart "Lady Ga Ga"--HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 20:04, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :You have to realize that her started off as "Lady Ga Ga", named after "Radio Ga Ga", eventually, she shortened it to "Lady GaGa", and finally, she changed it one more time to "Lady Gaga". Believe me, I used to be a strong puller of "Lady GaGa", and when she changed it for "Lady Gaga", I refused to write it like that, but eventually I realized that she herself, now writes it as "Lady Gaga", as you see the signature scan on our home page. hEyyy XxMjF 00:26, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Origins We're currently in the middle of rewriting her bio. Although, we'll make sure to keep in mind the magazine interviews. As it stands, there's no harm in reporting on both sides of the origin, but anyway, we'll work it out somehow ;) hEyyy XxMjF 09:41, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Gaga VS GaGa So I understand that you're a strong puller for "GaGa", and I don't mind that, but at the Gagapedia and the Wikipedia page, there's an understanding that she's changed the "GaGa" to simply "Gaga", which is why when she signs her signature, that's how it appears. She used to sign with "GaGa", but that was before the change. I would appreciate it if at the very least, while you're editing on the Gagapedia, if you'd follow this consensus, that way I wouldn't have to constantly change it. Thank you for your understanding, and have a nice day! :) hEyyy XxMjF 21:24, September 3, 2010 (UTC) On a more serious note. Due to the high traffic at the Gagapedia, and the excess amounts of edits/spam we've been recieving, it's become extremely troublesome for me to have to re-edit every page you've worked on because you've decided to change the agreed conscientious title of "Lady Gaga" to "Lady GaGa". I've already explained to you, and proven her personal decision to officially change her signature, and if you continue to go against this, you leave me no choice, but to block you from the site for x amount of time. Although you have had a considerable amount of contribution, I cannot keep having to re-edit every single page over and over because one person doesn't agree with the rest of the project. Please take this warning into consideration, and have a good day. hEyyy XxMjF 07:59, September 6, 2010 (UTC) MTN Remixes Hi, I saw your comment on the talk page for Marry The Night, if you were implying by "remix album" as a 'Remix EP' for Marry The Night, then yes there will be. Individual "albums" for remixes of individual songs are not called "remix albums", they are called "remix EP's" or "single remix EP's", "EP" is short for "Extended Play" which means it has too many tracks to be a single, but too few tracks to be a full length album. A'' singles will receive a "remix EP", but all of the recent Remix EP's have not been released on CD's unfortunately.'' Moicoiloi 09:09, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Gaga x Terry As of now, my plan is to upload a few pictures (not scans but the original files) from the book (around 1/3 of it). Eventually, I'll add scans to fill the book as we did with the "Book of Gaga". I'm gathering infos like when and where each pictures took place as the book don't have except for a vague "dates credits" at the end (already posted on the GP). Right now, you should buy the book and support Gaga :) M!KÆL 01:32, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Heavy Metal Lover The "Heavy Metal Lover" album artwork you commented about, that cover is the official single artwork. I know, it does look very unproffesional, but it is the official single cover. Amazon.com has used the cover, which revealingly means that it is the official single artwork. Bran$zy98 21:19, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Webpage The page was initially deleted because there was a lack of sources and viable information proving the page was more than a fan-site, which is also why there is a note saying once proof is provided, the page will be resurrected. hEyyy XxMjF 03:18, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Deletion process I don't delete pages for no reason. If you'd take the time to read the reason I wrote with the deletion then you'd see that we already have a page for the episode. You may view the page here. Also, if you have a question/concern raise it up with me, as it was my actions, not MiKael's. He would have no idea anyway unless he either looked at the log, or eventually asked me. hEyyy XxMjF 06:07, February 21, 2012 (UTC) PS: I find "It seems to me that he wants to take credit for the article when its added" an offensive statement because for one, you don't know why I deleted the page. By the way, the page was created by Agpuh back in August. Tweets I understand you're trying to help, but do me a favor and leave the tweets to me. There's a formatting template that was established a couple years ago. hEyyy XxMjF 02:15, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Nothing On (But The Radio) The original article for "Nothing On (But the Radio)" was removed because of a total lack of confirmation that Lady Gaga was involved in the song. It was never added to her BMI or ASCAP, and her representatives never confirmed or denied Gaga's involvement with recording the song. Also, the songwriters of the song were confirmed to not be Lady Gaga. As of now, the only song that wasn't written by Lady Gaga that she recorded is "White Christmas." However, even that had an additional verse written by Lady Gaga. Much speculation about the song still exists because of the vocals in the song sounding similar to Lady Gaga's, however such speculation doesn't warrant an entire page dedicated to the song. Also, which helps with the perspective reasoning, the context in which the song appeared makes it an anomaly. It appeared while Lady Gaga was still working on several tracks on Born This Way, and sonically, lyrically, and thematically, the "Nothing On (But the Radio)" is completely different than any other track which appeared on Born This Way or was "leaked" (i.e. "Stuck on Fuckin' You". All of this considered, it was decided to remove the song page from the wikia. It is, of course, possible Lady Gaga recorded a demo for another artist to use. However, with no confirmation, we cannot allow that assumption to account for enough evidence to warrant a page. Plus, the fact that other songs that Lady Gaga was a demo artist (i.e. "Take You Out," "Kaboom,"...) all were additionally written by Lady Gaga also serve as further evidence against her involvement in "Nothing On (But the Radio)." If any new information, from legitimate sources, were to surface, everything will be adjusted accordingly. Agpuh 02:08, March 4, 2012 (UTC) :You know, I just brought this up with MiKael yesterday. Considering it's removal from YouTube based on copyright information, what are the odds? I actually didn't even know the page was deleted, nor why it was. I'm assuming a user must have brought it up to someone, but I'm all for restoring the page. In any case, the admins will take a vote on it and hopefully get this figured out soon. :hEyyy XxMjF 06:05, April 1, 2012 (UTC)